Chemical Emotion
by What the Awesome is this
Summary: Gumi Megpoid and Rin Kagamine are best friends in their freshman year of high school. But what will happen if they decide they might want to be more than that? WARNINGS: Yuri, girl x girl, don't like it? Don't read it. However, there will be no lemon/smut. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Gumi! Wait up!" Rin called as she struggled to keep up with her friend's pace.

"Aw, I can't help it if I'm excited! It's the first day of classes, we're high schoolers now!"

"I know, but I can't run like you can. Just slow down a little, 'kay?" Rin stopped to catch her breath, squinting against the morning sun.

"Fine, I'll wait for you, slowpoke," Gumi stomped back to where she was standing with mock anger, "You're no fun, really." Suddenly, in the distance, the two girls heard the loud clanging of a bell.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" Rin took off towards the school faster than she had ever run before. Gumi couldn't help but pause and stare at her, perfectly silhouetted against the still-rising sun.

_If only she could see how beautiful she really is..._ A small voice murmured in the back of her mind. Gumi quickly shook her head in a futile attempt to push the thought away. _Where did that come from?!_

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

...oo0oo...

Gumi and Rin stood in line and fidgeted nervously as they waited to get their student IDs and textbooks for the year. Their nervousness grew as victim after victim stumbled out of the small office, weighted down with books, folders, and papers.

"Do we really have to carry all that stuff with us to class?" Rin whispered. A senior with long pink hair and dark blue eyes walked by, overhearing.

"Just wait 'til eleventh grade, freshmen. They just pile on the homework. It's like they're never satisfied," she rubbed her wrist, "I still have hand cramps from writing that damn essay last night."

"But it's only the first day of school!" Gumi sputtered.

"Ugh, summer school. Don't get me started. You better get your homework in if you want to have any fun at all over the breaks."

"Luka-chan! Come with me to homeroom!" A girl with floor-length blue twintails called from down the hall.

"Miku! I said not to call me that!" Luka turned back to the duo, "Good luck. You'll need it. I'm coming, Miku!" She stalked off towards Miku, muttering under her breath.  
Both girls hesitated before Rin broke the silence.

"Well, high school sounds fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Ugh..." Gumi lay in bed, exhausted, and winced when her phone rang.

"Pick up your phone! It's the super-duper kawaii Rin-chan, so pick up the phone so you can hear my super-duper kawaii voice that you miss so much!" Gumi rolled over and picked it up.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, hi!" The voice on the other end chirped.

"Oh, it's you, Rin."

"Do you need help with your homework or something? I don't have anything else planned for today."

"Wait, you actually finished that truckload?!"

"Yeah, you haven't? It wasn't that hard."

"Are you kidding? A three page essay . . . It's the first week of school and they're working us half to death! Luka was right."

" Yeah, I am kidding. But can I still come over? Pleeeeeease?" She drew out the word, "It's so boring here."

"Fine . . . But you have to help me with the math worksheets."

"Great, that's the one thing I actually did! Be there in five!"

Gumi hit the 'end call' button and peeled herself away from the covers before shuffling sleepily over to her desk where the massive pile of homework lay nearly untouched. At least I finished something. She glanced over to her laptop. _Essays, I can do. But geometry? Not so much._ She sat down and almost instantly fell asleep, only to be awakened by the doorbell.

"Nngh . . . Coming . . ." The doorbell continued to ring incessantly. When Gumi finally got to the door, there was Rin, standing in a short yellow dress with her finger poised incriminatingly on the doorbell. Gumi arched one eyebrow - a skill Rin had always been jealous of - and her mom called down the stairs.

"Who's at the door? If it's the cable guy, tell him I will not go on a date with him, no matter wha-"

"Mom, it's Rin. Would the cable guy ring the doorbell like that?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Pfff. She's just gonna help me study," Gumi turned to the door. "Now give me one good reason why I should let you in. You only came to mooch off my homework, you rang the doorbell ten million times, and you even changed my ringtone the last time you were here! I mean, how low can you get?"

"Oh, come on, Gumi. You act more like a mom than a high school student sometimes."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Megpoid. Besides, I'm already here. You can't make me go home."

"You only live two blocks away. I totally can."

"But you wouldn't, would you?" She looked up at Gumi with eyes that would put a puppy's to shame.

Gumi sighed dramatically, "Fine, get in here. We'll be in my room, mom!"

...oo0oo...

"Bwah! We're finally done! I'm going to the kitchen to get a cookie, you coming?"

"How do you know we have cookies?"

"Dude, your mom always makes cookies."

"That she does. But first you have to say that... I'm the best friend ever. And that my mom makes the best cookies on earth."

"Fine. You're the best friend ever, and your mom makes the best cookies on earth. She should, she's had lots of practice."

"Hey!"

"Chill, it was a compliment. Her obsession with baking's not a bad thing. At least, not for us. We get cookies whenever we want!"

"Touché."

...ooo0oo...

When they made their way up the stairs to the kitchen, Rin immediately started a conversation. Folding her hands under her chin, she leaned forward.  
"Sooooo, Gumi... Are there any boys you're interested in at school? I mean, there has to be someone."

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? There's no one in particular."

"Wait, that means there's someone! Or not someone specific... Maybe a group? Or like-"

Gumi cut her off. "Fine, you got me. There might be someone... But there's no way I'm telling you who it is!"

"But-"

"No."

"Then I guess I'll have to... Tickle it out of you!"

Rin tackled Gumi into the thickly carpeted living room, startling her into dropping her cookie. She attacked Gumi's stomach with her wiggling, tickling fingers, and Gumi giggled loudly.

"Rin! You know I'm ticklish there!"

"That's the point! You have to tell me who you like! I need to know!"

"Never!" Gumi retorted, but Rin was adamant.

"Just get off me, shorty."

Rin jumped up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT ANT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!"

* * *

**I got the ringtone idea from the fanfic **Pregnancy** by **Fisheycakes**.**

**You guys are so awesome~ I have two followers for this story already. Yay~!**

**Also, Rin's rant is based on Edward Elric's from Fullmetal Alchemist. Awesome anime, for those of you who haven't heard of it.**

**Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own vocaloid. I don't even own a copy of the vocaloid program. I have a few utauloids downloaded, but even those don't belong to me TwT**

**Another thing, would you guys prefer shorter, more frequent updates, or longer, more spread put updates? I don't know how make it a poll, so just answer in the reviews please~**

**EDIT: I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes when I was reading over this... But they should be all fixed now!**

**EDIT 2: And the formatting/paragraph/dialogue thing is fixed too.**

**Reviews are loved~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

For the next week, Rin pestered Gumi about her crush.

"Is it him?" She would ask, pointing to a sophomore in a Vikings' jersey or another freshman in slacks and a sweater vest. Gumi just rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"Aw, come on! You have to tell me!" She would whine, and Gumi would just shake her head and walk away. And then Rin would cross that boy's name off of her list of all the names of every guy in school. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Meanwhile, Gumi would imagine every possible scenario of how Rin might react if she told her the truth, and there were a lot. Gumi didn't even know if Rin liked girls, but it didn't seem like it with her seemingly boy-crazy attitude. If she didn't return those feelings, it would make their friendship really awkward. Gumi figured that being friends was better than nothing.  
All in all, she figured it was best to keep quiet for now.

...oo0oo...

Over the weekend, Rin called Gumi.

"I have some epic, life-changing news! And if I don't tell you, the world will implode because this news is so awesome!"

"Fine, what is it that's so important?" Gumi sighed. She's always overreacting...

"No! I can't tell you over the phone! Meet me at my house!"

"Okay, whatever," Gumi hung up and grabbed her coat, "Mom, I'm going to Rin's house!" She called up the stairs.

"Don't be gone too long," She sounded tired.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound... off. Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine; don't worry. Go have fun."

"... Okay, whatever you say."

...oo0oo...

"Geez, Rin, why d'ya have to live so far away? It's freezing out there!"

"What?"

"It's two blocks."

"Giraffes lick their ears clean."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought we were listing useless facts."

"Wimp. You can't even walk two blocks in this weather. It's only, what, forty degrees out, right?"

"Thirty eight, dear." Rin's dad corrected from downstairs.

"You're only saying that 'cause you guys used to live in Canada or something. It's cold year-round up there."

"Finland. Not Canada. We're way tougher than Canadians. But yes, it was."

"Oh, yeah, what was that "epic, life-changing news" you were telling me about?"

"Oh, that! But I can't tell you here. To my room!" They both ran down the hall.

"Hey, girls. No running in the house; get back here and walk this time."

"Sorry, Mr. Steven*," They walked back to the door and then calmly walked back down the hall, "Dude, I can't believe your dad still makes us do that."

"Well, he is a teacher. It's been engraved into his mind."

...oo0oo...

They sat on a couple beanbag chairs that Rin had.

"Okay, now spill, what is this news?"

"You know, I don't have to tell you. After all, you didn't tell me about your crush."

"Oh, really? I have other ways of making you talk. Not torture, but the humiliation you'll endure at school if this video of you dancing goes on the internet will be." Gumi held up her phone.

"You wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge? Because I totally would," Rin stayed still, no sign of breaking. "Is that Twitter I see? It would be so easy to post these..."

"Alright, I'll tell you!"

"That's what I thought."

Rin took a deep breath.

"I got a boyfriend!"

* * *

**So, short, late chapter. Sorry, guys. Feel free to hate me forever. I would give you all cookies to make up for it, but the internet doesn't allow it. And I had no access to said internet for a while, and then I got stuck in the endless spiral of procrastination.**

**But I'm starting a new Vocaloid story soon to make up for it.**

***Mr. Steven is Rin's dad, if you couldn't tell. He's named after an awesome teacher I had when I was younger.**

**Also, if you see ANY spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes in ANY of my stories, please tell me so I can correct them. Thank you ~**

**EDIT: My friend I am the HERO AMERICA will be writing the next chapter because I have the worst writer's block ever. TwT**

**EDIT 2: I fixed the formatting issues with the paragraph separator things.**

**Reviews are loved~**

**Oh, yeah, is it obvious enough that I don't own Crypton Future Media?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I am the HERO AMERICA wrote this chapter because Whattheawesomeisthis has a bad case of Writer's Block and Lazyitis. Enjoy!  
WhatTheAwesomeIsThis: I'm not lazy... It was just writer's block... and my plot bunny died...**

* * *

Gumi was in shock. She couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. How could Rin get a boyfriend?! I mean, yeah she was allowed to get a boyfriend, but Gumi couldn't believe that she actually did!

"Well? Isn't this great!" Rin chirped happily and started twirling around. Rin was in heaven, complete and total heaven, and Gumi was in her own personal hell.  
_I have to tell her, I just have to! _Gumi thought as Rin fell flat on her butt.

"Hey, Rin, I gotta tell you something..." She said shyly.

"What is it?" Rin said as she flopped onto her stomach so she could look at Gumi.

"I- I uh, I just, well, um..." Gumi trailed off; she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell Rin that she was secretly in love with her. "Nevermind." She mumbled as she blushed and looked away.

"Awww! Come on! TELL ME!" Rin whined and she started to whack Gumi lightly with her pillow.

"No. Well, who is this boyfriend of yours?" Gumi spat a little too harshly as she tried to change the subject.

"You don't have to hate him just because I got a boyfriend before you!" Rin sighed as she dropped the pillow and picked up her phone. "I got a picture of him!" She said dreamily as she showed Gumi the screen. Sure enough, there was a handsome, blue-haired upperclassmen smiling at her. "He's cute, huh!" Rin said childishly as she put the phone down.

"Maybe. Have you even gone on a date with him?"

"I will soon! We're going to see a movie tonight! So I need you to help pick out my outfit," Rin got up and walked over to her closet. "Well, should I wear my yellow sun dress or my orange ploofy dress?" Rin said, staring at the closet.

"Ploofy?" Gumi asked with the weirdest image in her head.

"Yeah, you know... Ploofy!" Rin said as she tried to describe the dress by making a hand gesture.

"You're so weird," Gumi said as she got up and grabbed said ploofy orange dress, "Definitely go with this one."

...oo0oo...

Gumi stood in front of her mirror and looked herself up and down. She was unrecognizable. She was dressed in baggy jeans with an oversized shirt advertising a metal band and had a fedora on her head. She also had a brown fake mustache on her lip.

"Well, time to go spy on Rin." Gumi sighed as she picked up an overcoat that sat to the side and threw it on. She made her way down the stairs and almost out the door.

"Gumi, where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked as she stepped in front of the door. She was holding a knife because she had just come from the kitchen.

"I- uh, I have something to do for school. We're having tryouts for the play today!" Gumi said, glad the mustache was hiding her blushing.

"Why are you dressed like, that?" He mom said as she gestured to Gumi's clothes.

"Because I'm trying out for the murderer."

"You don't know what I do!" Gumi said and pushed past her mother.

"Be back before ten!" Her mom called as she watched Gumi walk away. Gumi waved her hand to say she heard and continued down the street to the movie theatre.

...oo0oo...

"How many?" The ticket seller asked Rin.

"Two please!" She chirped and slid the money through the hole. The man gave her the two tickets.

"Here, Kaito!" Rin said as she handed the boy his ticket.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to buy the tickets!"

"Oh, but you're buying the snacks, so it's only fair!"

"That's true." An old man with a brown mustache and green hair said as he passed by.

"Old men know best." Rin pointed out as she pointed after the man. Kaito gave a laugh and bought the popcorn and the couple walked into the theatre.

...oo0oo...

Gumi saw Rin and Kaito walk into the theatre and sit a few rows in front of her.

"Hey!" She heard someone whisper then a tap on her shoulder, she nearly screamed. "Calm yourself, it's just me!" Gumi relaxed when she realized it was Len.

"What're you doing here, Len?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Len accused then gave a small laugh. "I'm here to spy on Rin, my dad said to. So, how 'bout you?"

"What, a girl just can't go out and watch a movie?"

"Well, I just thought that since you're wearing that outfit that you save for disguises..." Len trailed off as the movie started.

A little while later Kaito stretched and put his arm around Rin who leaned into him and snuggled close. Gumi could feel her blood start to boil.

"Popcorn?" Len said as he offered his snack to Gumi.

"When did you get that?" Gumi whisper-snapped as she shooed the treat away.

"You really are blind, aren't you?" Len said as he got comfortable.

...oo0oo...

The movie ended and Len stood to stretch, hitting Gumi in the process. "Oops! Sorry!" Len started to giggle at the look on Gumi's face.

"It's fine. Well, this has been fun." She said sarcastically and started to leave.

"Wait!" Len called, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She growled and Len recoiled a little.

"Well, since Rin's going to be spending all her time with Kaito, wanna be my girlfriend?"

Gumi started at the blonde boy with utter shock. Did he really just ask that?

"Not for real! Just to make Rin jealous, I know." He held out his hand.

"How?"

"I see the way you look at her and how you reacted to when Kaito put his arm around her. Come on, whaddya say? Be my girl?" He started to wave his arm in front of her face.

"Why?" Gumi said as she pushed the arm out of her face.

"Simple, you want Rin and I want Kaito. If we break them up, we both get what we want!"

"...Deal." Gumi shook the boy's hand and they left the theatre together.

...oo0oo...

Gumi got up and got dressed for school. She then left the house to meet Rin and Len to walk to school with them. Part One of operation Break-Them-Up started that day.

"Hey Gumi!" Rin said as she started to wave at the green-haired girl. Gumi put on a large smile and waved back.

"Can I tell you something?" Gumi whispered into Rin's ear. Rin nodded and they walked a few steps in front of Len.

"What is it?"

"I got a boyfriend."

"REALLY?! WHO IS IT?!" Rin shrieked excitedly as she started to jump up and down.

"I don't wanna tell you." Gumi said, turning away in embarrassment. She wasn't really embarrassed, she just wanted Rin to think that she was.

"Tell me!" Rin pleaded.

"Fine, it's Len."

"... My Len? As in Len Kagamine?!" Rin said , shocked. Gumi gave a small nod and Len ran up behind them.

"So I guess she told you?" Len asked as he slung his arm around Gumi's shoulder.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Rin said as she threw her arms around the two. Rin raced up ahead and left the two staring at her shrinking figure.

"Part one," Gumi started.

"Is done," Len finished as he and Gumi fistbumped and raced after Rin.

* * *

**I Am The HERO AMERICA: And done! What do ya think? Not too bad, for the fill-in. So anyway I hope Whattheawesomeisthis can get her rear in gear and write the next chapter all by herself like the rest of the big kids, but no promises! Well anyway review and check out my awesome stories! I have a oneshot and two others that need some love! And NO WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC! Again this is I am the HERO AMERICA.**  
**WhatTheAwesomeIsThis: I edited it... so I did something, that's good, right?**  
**TwT And thanks for the new plot bunny!**

**EDIT: The paragraph dialogue thingy is fixed!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Gumi walked home with Len. Kaito had decided to walk Rin home.

"So, how is this fake relationship going to work? I mean, do we have to go on dates?" Gumi asked suddenly.

"I guess. If we want this to be believable, we'll have to do things that couples do, like go on dates and hold hands in school. Especially when Rin and Kaito are around."

"Wait, we don't have to kiss, do we? 'Cause there is no way I'm letting you be my first kiss."

Len's hand flew to his heart, "You wound me!" he gasped.

"Oh, stop overreacting, you," Gumi playfully shoved him.

"I'm joking. I'm saving mine for Kaito anyway, so don't worry."

...oo0oo...

They talked as they walked about anything and everything from the practical uses of algebra to the best brand of toothpaste; however, the two "lovebirds" soon reached Gumi's house.

"Okay, I'm coming over to tutor you on Saturday, okay? You need to get your science grade up."

Len just flicked his wrist, "Whatever. I'll be fine; I always was before."

"Len, D's are not fine!"

"Gumi? Who's that?"

"Uh... No one, mom!"

But the reply came too late. Her mother was already walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hello, Len. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Right, and he was just-"

"Oh, I know what's going on! The other day when you tried to sneak out of the house, you were actually going to see him!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I always knew this day would come soon! Your first boyfriend!"

Len mouthed subtly, _Play along._

"Oh right. Mom, this my boyfriend, Len. Len, this is my mom."

"Oh, we've-"

Without warning, Gumi's mom scooped Len up in the biggest bear hug either of them had ever seen.

"Um... Mrs. Megpoid... You're crushing me..."

"Mom!" Gumi yelled, mortified.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, letting go of Len, who dramatically sucked in air. She stared straight into his eyes, suddenly serious. "Good. I can tell you're a good person by your eyes."

"But you know me, Mrs. Megpoid. I'm Rin's brother."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, it's just a few blocks that way."

"Alright then, tell your sister I said hi!"

"Will do!" Len looked back to grin as he ran off, only to run into a stop sign. "Ow... I meant to do that!"

"Riiiiiiight."

...oo0oo...

"So, tell me about him!" Gumi's mom said almost as soon as they walked inside.

"You know Len. He and Rin and I used to hang out all the time."

"I know, but can't you humor me?"

"No. I'll be in my room."

"I see. I guess I'll let the rebellious teenager retreat to her fortress of solitude, then!"

"Fine by me."

...oo0oo...

Gumi flopped down on her bed and picked up her phone.

"Len? Are you alone?"

"Oh my God, what did you explode?"

"Nothing! I just need to ask you for a favor."

Len shut his bedroom door, "There, I'm alone. What do you need?"

Gumi took a deep breath. "IneedyoutospyonRin!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I need you to spy on Rin for me. Y'know, to make sure she actually likes me."

Len sighed, "Gumi, we've been over this. I know she likes you, the same way I knew you liked her."

"I know, and I believe you... I just want to make sure, so I don't make a fool of myself when I confess my feelings."

"Besides, I can't stalk her. That's just plain weird."

"It's not stalking if it's your sister."

". . ."

"Exactly. Now, please? Pleasey pleasey please with gummi bears on top?"

Len sighed again. Why am I agreeing to this? "I mean, maybe I can..."

"Pleeeease? With gummi bears _and_ bananas on top?"

"... Fine. But I better get some bananas out of this."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Len!" Gumi practically screamed in his ear. "But I have to do homework now, 'kay? See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Gumi."

* * *

**LAME ENDING IS LAAAME~**

**I had this written a couple weeks ago, but my dad has to read all my stories and stuff before I can post it, so the late updates aren't ****_entirely_**** my fault.**

**Reviews are loved~**


	6. Chapter 6

Len frowned, peering from the bushes outside Rin's bedroom window. Rin was sitting on her bed reading the latest Shoujo Beat magazine.

"She's still there... Is this really necessary, Gumi?"

"Len! Use my code name!"

"... Is this necessary, Carrot Queen?"

"Very good, Banana King!"

"Also, why the walkie talkies? Couldn't we have just used our cell phones?"

"Cell phones can be tracked! We don't want anyone listening in on our top secret conversations!"

"This is your definition of 'top secret'? Why would anyone want to listen in on this conversation, of all things?"

"Oh, stop judging me."

"Hey, she's getting up. She's walking over to the window... Oh, crap."

"Len?" Rin opened her window and called down to him. "What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Len? What's happening?" Gumi's voice crackled from the walkie talkie.

"Is that Gumi? I don't see her with you."

"No, Gumi isn't here." Len stated.

"Then where is she?" Rin asked, leaning out of the window.

"It's obvious that I am working on sounding like Gumi. I plan to be a voice actor, you know." Len said, sounding very serious.

"No you don't; you want to be ruler of all the bananas. I know you."

Gumi couldn't help but giggle. Looks like he really did want to be the Banana King after all.

"Aha! I knew it! Is that a walkie talkie? Why are you guys spying on me?"

Len threw it, and the small machine hit a tree. "I told you, I'm practicing my impressions," he grinned nervously.

"Well, why would you practice with Gumi's voice? It's kind of annoying. I mean, why not Gakupo? His voice is _so_ similar to yours. Sure, it's a tad manlier, but I'm sure you could pull it off."

"Now you're just being mea-"

"You take that back! I have a beautiful voice!" A voice exploded from the walkie-talkie, which, miraculously, hadn't broken when it hit the tree.

"AHA! I knew you were spying on me! You just wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little..."

"Aaah, Len, what's she doing!?" Gumi yelled.

"Well, she just ran back into her room, and I think she's grabbing her backpack. Just ran out the front door... She's probably going to your house," Len walked around the side of the house with the walkie-talkie, "My work here is done. Good luck, Carrot Queen."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I haven't had a lot of time or motivation to write lately.**

**This chapter goes out to SingingVocaloid, who singlehandedly gave me the motivation to get off my lazy butt and finish this chapter! (Well, her and the Minion Leader...) Thanks a bunch!**

**There will be two or three more chapters after this, then.**


End file.
